Annual Affair
by ispiltthemilk
Summary: When the only thing you can count on in life is an annual affair, you might consider giving up the rest. PWP. One Shot. Mature.


**All right. This is officially my first SOA fic, and I'm slightly nervous posting this. However, because I am dedicating this to the lovely sweetkiwi604, I'm posting it anyway. You, my love, deserve this so much. And no, it's not part of these super secret surprises I've been keeping from you. You have been so sweet in allowing me to be a part of your writings and ideas and it's one of the few ways I can think to thank you. I owe you so much more. Also, I told you I would write you a special story, and here it is.**

**SMUT.**  
><strong>As in, pretty much, that's all it is. Therefore, if you are uncomfy with the doings of the sex, or you are a wee babe, go read one of my other stories. (The SPN ones are all smut free and fun.)<strong>

**For those of you continuing on, I apologize ahead of time for any issues you have with characters. I tried my best, but I think my nerves got the best of me. Please enjoy. Let me know if you would prefer any adjustments what so ever!**

**So, here you go, you ginger loving weirdo. I love ya.**

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything having to do with Sons of Anarchy or Opie. Just Michelle.**

* * *

><p>Walking home after her shift, Michelle deliberately made sure to take the long route around her tiny town. The rally was going on and if she was honest with herself—it was her favorite week of the year. Thousands of motorcycles would line the streets bringing in business that otherwise wouldn't thrive. Laughter and music would erupt with whatever event was going on that weekend. Michelle didn't know much about the biker world but she found that the leather, close bonding, and danger drew her in. She admired the way she could walk through the crowds and feel both protected and wanted all that the same moment, heightening her self esteem by the millions. However she lived for the burnout pits. The smoke filling the air as tires spun on the lot, the cheers and screams of the people coming together to see just how far the tire would go. But she enjoyed them more so because they marked the night of his return.<p>

The club would roll through the streets as the burnouts ended, cracking their engines and commanding attention. The crowd would part as they drove through its middle and parked in the open area, staking their commanding claim over everyone. As each member dismounted and greeted their fellow charters from across the nation, he always made sure to lock eyes with her first, causing her to instantly grow warm.

It had been years since she first met Opie at a rally and he kept her coming back for more. He allowed her a narrow glimpse into his life and she craved every moment she could have with him. It elated her when each night he would find her as the crowds became sloppier and he always found his arm draped over her shoulder, leading her directly back to the bed she kept warm for him.

* * *

><p>He laid her back on the thick comforter, hovering over her his eyes took in her features. The way her chocolate waves fell over her shoulder, framing her chest and contrasting against her milky skin. Her bright blue eyes held a deep spark that never broke away from his face while her swollen bottom lip caught between her teeth. No longer holding back, he pressed his lips to hers. Her hands moved to his hair, holding him close to her while she lifted her hips. Opie's strong hand snapped her back to the mattress while his lips began to move across her flesh. He drank in her taste, his tongue and lips suckling at each spot he came across. His beard scraped along his path creating the shift in sensation as his lips immediately moved to claim the chaffed areas.<p>

When he found her breasts he adjusted himself with his hand. Taking one of her breasts into his mouth as much as he could, he pulled—sucking out a moan from deep within her belly. Opie began to stroke himself while his other hand kneaded her soft skin and worked the nipple between his fingers before continuing his work. He smirked when she arched her back and tried to roll her hips towards him once more. Opie's mouth left her breast and continued down her stomach to where he could feel the heat between her legs against his stomach. Teasing her, he planted alternating hard and soft kisses along her hip bone. He could hear her groans of protest at his agonizingly slow progress and only smirked into the sensitive crease between her leg and heat. His tongue trailed soft leads for his lips and he worked his way back and forth until he reached the middle.

Panting heavily, she felt his warm breath and spread herself farther apart for him before grasping his hair. Opie used the flat surface of his tongue to glide it along her folds, dipping the tip of his tongue in to flick her clit quickly before beginning the process again. Listening to her moans, he tucked his tongue between her and began the quick flicks from her opening all the way up. Circling her clit slowly, her breathing increased, causing him to suck the bud between his lips and swirl his tongue. Focusing on her clit had her dripping by the time he moved back to running his tongue along the inside of her. Her body had begun to writhe and pull away as her moans and breathing deepened. Fisting her hands around the sheets, her thighs began to tighten. Opie wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her to him before burying his face inside her.

Quickening his pace and increasing the pressure of his tongue he felt her begin to shake. Looking up he saw her chest was arched and her body began to fold in on itself as her orgasm hit her and Opie swallowed it in response. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the jerks of her body and only tightened his hold and continued the work of his tongue. It wasn't until her hand wrapped tightly in his hair to yank his face to hers that he stopped.

Michelle couldn't help but to press her out of breath body against his. Her mouth molded along his lips as her tongue worked to catch every bit of her from him. His hands were wrapped in her hair and held her mouth close as her hand moved between their legs to begin stroking him. When Opie's mouth broke away from hers to inhale deeply, she ducked between his legs. Running her slick tongue up his shaft, she circled his tip before moving lower to pop a ball in her mouth. A deep guttural sound left him and his hand cupped her head closer.

She sucked and rolled her tongue around the soft skin as her hand pumped him slowly. Moving up she got up to hover over him for a better angle before taking him fully in her mouth. Michelle locked her eyes on his, refusing to look away. Keeping her tongue along his shaft she increased the speed of her bobbing as his body responded. When his head finally tipped back and she felt him getting close Michelle removed her mouth and slowly began pumping him once more with her hand.

"Ain't nice to be teased, is it?" she purred to his panting face.

Michelle worked her hand on him before gently sliding onto him. Taking a moment she then began to wind her hips, grinding a circle against his skin. She heard the intake of breath as his hands found her hips and pushed to have her move up his shaft. Grabbing his wrists in her hand she then began to rock and forth, being sure to draw out his lust for as long as she could. When her own breathing began to sound with his and their pleasure filled moans echoed off one another, she began to bounce on top of him. Her movements became frantic and harsh as she worked herself closer to the edge and he was suddenly sitting up, facing her. Adjusting the two of them so he was on his shins, they rocked their bodies against one another angrily until she shook and her body lost all control. Opie held onto her, thrusting a few more times until his forehead dropped to her shoulder and his warm pants coated her chest.

She slipped off his lap onto her back in front of him on the blanket, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. Opie leaned back on the headboard, staring over her, his own breathing leveling out as his mind wandered. He had a life back home. A wife. Expecting children. A family. When Michelle rolled onto her side to face him, the sleepy smile falling into place, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to soften at her. Seeing her each year made the crap all worth it. Each week was just another to cross off before he could see her again and hold her in his arms for the annual freedom he felt he deserved. A freedom he wished would last longer.

"You miss her?" His eyes darted to hers, almost missing the question in his thoughts.

Opie stuck his tongue in his cheek, looking away as a surge of regret and guilt passed through him. "It's complicated."

"Ain't gotta explain it," she reassured him while shaking her head. "I get it."

He faced her once more, fully sincere from his eyes to his tone. "This can't be permanent. You know that, right? This can't go beyond here."

"You're the most permanent thing in my life," she chuckled, sliding off the bed to go to the bathroom. "You're the only thing I can count on." She closed the door behind her and he lit a cigarette.

Watching the smoke rise in the air, Opie's guilt grew. He no longer felt like it was just Donna he was breaking and lying to, but Michelle. The pull in his chest hurt like a hard fall from his bike and he looked towards the white door of the bathroom once more. Taking another drag he snuffed out his cigarette and pushed off the bed. His cut felt heavy in his hands as he placed his face against it and fought the scream that threatened to leave his chest. Tightening his grip on the leather he dropped it back to the chair and closed his eyes, listening as she came back out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" she asked as she leaned against the frame.

Throwing on a smile he stepped to her and placed a hand at the top of her messy hair. "You smell like shit. Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
